Barney's Big Ice Skates (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Magical Adventure is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in October 14, 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids have a Christmas Party at Shawn's house. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Shawn (John David Bennett) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Julie (Kurt Dykuizen) *Carlos (Michael Angelis) *Kathy (Didi Cohn) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Love the Holidays #Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! #It's Snowing! #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #Suzy Snowflake #Sledding, Sledding #Sleigh Ride #Skating, Skating #Frosty The Snowman #Winter Wonderland #Deck The Halls #O Christmas Tree #The Cookie Song #Gonna Have A Party #Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year #We're Writing a Letter To Santa #My Dreidel #Habari Gani #Jingle Bells #The Twelve Days Of Christmas #Santa's Wrapping Crew #Wrap It Up #Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer #Jingle Bell Rock #It's Twinkle Time #Waiting For Santa #Holly Jolly Christmas #We Wish You A Merry Christmas #I Love You ﻿ Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice (from 1996-1997) and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen in "Barney's Sense Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this video were also heard in the "Happy Holidays Love, Barney" album. *The version of I Love You is the same from the "Happy Holidays Love, Barney" album, except that it has the vocals from Season 2 (Pitch -2 for the first verse and normal-pitched for the second verse, same speed as the Happy Holidays, Love Barney version), except Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals are mixed with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's 1996 voices.. *After the Barney Theme Song, When the kids are inside of Shawn's house getting ready for christmas, the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when the kids arrive to the school playground is used), expect it was mixed with a christmas twist. *Before the song I Love the Holidays" starts, Barney comes to life, and tells the kids that it's christmas eve. *This is another time that the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *After the song I Love the Holidays", Baby Bop and BJ arrive, and tells Barney and the kids that it's christmas eve. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive and BJ says "Hello! Watch ya' doing?", the sound clip of "Hello" is the same as Mario's from "Super Mario 64", except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice and the sound of "Watch ya' doing" is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except it was pitched down to -1. *Before the song Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow!" starts, Barney uses magic to put on some winter clothes for him, Baby Bop, BJ, Jason, Shawn, Tosha, and Min. *Before the song Sledding, Sledding" starts, Barney uses his magic to put on some sledding goggles for him, Baby Bop, BJ, Jason, Shawn, Tosha, and Min, and he also uses magic to have some sleds to ride on. *Before the song Sleigh Ride" starts, Barney uses his magic to have a sleigh horse wagon to ride on. *Before the song Skating, Skating" starts, Barney uses his magic to put on a pair of ice skates for him, Baby Bop, BJ, Jason, Shawn, Tosha, and Min. *the kind of ice skates that Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids wear are made of medal blades, shoe covers, and laces. *Another time BJ falls or lays down, this time, after "Skating, Skating", he skates too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down. *When BJ screams as he skates too fast, his scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob poured all the soap in his eyes), except it was pitched down to -1. *When BJ yells "Whooaaaaaaaaa!" as he skates too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down, the sound clip is Mario's from "Oh Brother" (when Mario is pulled down the pipe by the fish caughter that Kookie is using), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *During a scene where BJ is ice skating too fast before he falls down, The Season 3 version of Runaway Theme is used, except it was mixed with a David Bernald Wolf arrangement. It would be also used in some Thomas & Friends Season 3 episodes (with the David Bernald Wolf arrangement cut off) *When BJ falls and crashes into the ice rink after he ice skates too fast, the crash sounds were the mix of the ones *During a scene where BJ gets groaning while laying on the ice rink, The Season 1-2 Version of Henry Sad Theme is used, expect It was mixed with a David Bernald Wolf arrangement. It would be also used in some Thomas & Friends Season 1-2 episodes (with the David Bernald Wolf arrangement cut off). *After BJ ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down, he tells Barney that his tail is bleeding. And Then, Barney puts a big bandage cast on BJ's knee to make it feel better. *This is the first (and only) time Jason falls or lays down. This time, he is sledding too fast and falls down to the bottom. Quotes Quote 1: *Barney: I think we are in the ice skating pond. And It's very slippley. *Baby Bop: It sure is. And we have to go ice skating around it. *BJ: That will be fun. But, we don't have any pair of skates. *Barney: Well, If we all use our imaginations, we can put on a real pair of ice skates on our feet right now. Quote 2: *(after the song "Skating, Skating") *Shawn: I like how you skate. *Barney: Thanks, Shawn. *BJ: Look at me everybody! I'm ice skating too fast! *Barney: Oh, BJ! Watch out for that ice rink! *BJ: (sees the ice rink) Oh no! I can't stop! Help! *Shawn: BJ's gonna crash! *Baby Bop: (covers her eyes) I can't watch! *BJ: (screams as he continues skating too fast) Aaaaaahhhh!! *BJ: Whooaaaaa! (slips on the ice rink and falls down as loud crash is heard) Ow! *Barney: (he, Baby Bop and the kids on their ice skates rush over to BJ, who is laying on the ice rink, groaning) BJ! Are you alright? (helps BJ up) *BJ: Yes, except for my tail. It hurts and bleeds a little bit the same time. *Barney: I see. I'll give you a bandage to help your tail feel better. (uses magic and a big bandage cast appears. Then Barney puts the bandage on BJ's tail) All better. *BJ: Thanks, Barney. My tail is feeling alot better now. *Barney: You're welcome. Closed-captioned version: